


Merlin es tonto

by Ta_Ma



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-28
Updated: 2012-04-28
Packaged: 2017-11-04 11:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ta_Ma/pseuds/Ta_Ma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Des de la primera vez que vio al príncipe, Merlin se siente bastante estúpido cuando está delante de él.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merlin es tonto

La primera vez que le vio le dio una rabia tremenda, no solo por lo que estaba haciendo, si no porque lo primero que pensó fue que era guapo. Por eso le dio por pelear con él, quería borrar ese pensamiento de su mente y le dio por insultarle sin saber con quién se estaba metiendo, cuando el tipo se lo dijo con aire de superioridad se sintió muy idiota, no creía que pudiese meter más la pata.

 

Luego le dio por salvarle la vida, ya ves, así como un impulso, no piensa reconocer que en ese instante pensó que por muy arrogante que fuera, un tío tan guapo no merecía morir a manos de una hechicera tan retorcida. Las cosas se precipitaron, el rey, ese hombre que le daba un poco de miedo, le nombró sirviente de Arturo, quiso aplaudirse en la cabeza pero pensó que era un poco descortés hacerlo delante de Su Majestad.

 

Entonces llegó el tormento, acompañarlo al Torneo. ¿Por qué demonios los sirvientes tenían que vestir y desvestir a sus señores? Arturo tenía pinta de ser mayorcito para poder hacerlo él mismo, pero no, el tío tenía que necesitar ayuda. Para alguien que intentaba hacerse creer que el creído de Arturo no le gustaba lo más mínimo, tener que tocarle, ceñirle la cota y colocarle la armadura no podía ser bueno.

 

¿Cómo iba a olvidarse de lo tremendamente besables que eran sus labios si tenía que colocarle la capa estando a escasos centímetros? Casi le da algo, porque el señor tenía que hablar mientras le vestía, tenía que impulsar el aire que salía de su boca apetecible hacia la de Merlín. Dios.

 

De echo su reacción al final de tanta tontería y provocación le pareció hasta normal, lo que no quita que Merlín no quisiese golpearse cuando se encontró besando los labios de Arturo en vez de desatarle la capa. Se apartó un poco cerrando los ojos con fuerza y esperando el golpe mortal, pero no llegó ningún golpe, ni mortal, ni no mortal. Arturo le agarró por el pecho, le atrajo hacia sí y le metió la lengua en la boca de una forma tan obscena que Merlín tuvo que agarrarse de la cota de malla para no caer, luego se separó con la misma brusquedad.

 

\- Es que soy irresistible.- murmuró el príncipe antes de marcharse y dejarle allí completamente alucinado. Le hubiese gustado replicarle y bajarle los humos, pero se dio cuenta que por muy engreído que fuese, el tío tenía toda la razón.


End file.
